1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of speech processing. More particularly, this invention relates to a speech processing method and apparatus which utilizes a point-by-point normalization technique to allow for improved processing of speech during periods of short term and very short term variations in amplitude. These amplitude variations would normally not be accurately reproduced by frame or subframe oriented speech processing systems. The present invention has wide application in the speech processing field including the areas of coding and pitch detection.
2. Background of the Invention
The following references may be useful to the understanding of the present invention and are referenced by number throughout this specification.